Intro
Over the years, JonTron has had several intros. Normal Intros Daikatana Review Only used in the "pilot" video, Daikatana Review. This intro features Jon walking down the middle of a road, with an overlay of serveral game screenshots and artwork overlaid onto him, with a short scene featuring Jacques, before finally showing his logo and it's soundbite. The intro is noticeably cruder than ones used in future videos. Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness Review to Space Ace First used in Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness Review and appeared near-consistently through Space Ace. Due to it's debut video being in widescreen, this intro was entirely redone, but still bears a close resemblance to the original intro. Jon's roadwalking sequence is on a different road, and Jacques now dashes towards the camera. The walking sequences have also been noticeably shortened in favor of two new sequences; A scene where Jon walks down a set of bridge stairs, and a scene where Jon is shown moving forward against a suburban backdrop. The final walking sequence now uses a sidewalk and zooms into Jon, before his logo and it's soundbite plays. Bubsy Collection to How to Play Counter Strike: Global Offensive Bubsy Collection, Charlie's Angels for Gamecube, and How To Play Counter Strike: Global Offensive notably use a entirely different, much shorter intro. Two metal hazard sheets close in on the screen, before showing JonTron's logo and it's soundbite. JonTron's name is no longer vocalized during the intro. Hercules Games to Dark Dungeons Used from Hercules Games to Dark Dungeons, with minor details altered starting with Barbie Games. Instead of featuring real-life footage, this intro now features pixelated locations, with a few references to video game elements noticeable. The bridge stair sequence now takes place underwater, and the suburban sequence now features a lava ocean in the background. Jacques' scene has again been redone, this time featuring him briefly pecking at the ground before rising his head up on a view of a city. A short sprite animation now plays before the logo fades out. From it's debut through The Zoo Race, this animation featured Jon and Jacques waving at the screen, before hopping offscreen. Starting with Barbie Games, this animation now features Jon and Jacques jumping onscreen, with Jon pressing a button to end the intro shortly after. After this intro concludes, a short sprite animation pretaining to the topic of the video plays. This intro was animated primarily by Micha Frar. Since Flex Tape II: The Flexening Starting with Flex Tape II: The Flexening, to reflect Jon's shift from games to more general popular culture videos, his intro has been entirely redone. Jon rises up to New York City with a worried expresion on his face, before being covered by clay, eventually turning him into a claymation version of himself. Shortly after realizing this, he screams silently, before a Saxophone-playing Jon appears on a pedestal. This saxophone eventually lets out a note, which morphs into a space-age bus. Jon continues to play his sax, much to the annoyance of other passengers and it's driver, before bursting into another galaxy. Like his Bubsy Collection intro and his seasonal intros, JonTron's name is not vocalized when the logo is shown. This intro had multiple contributors. On notable one is that Chris "Oney" O'Neil was responsible for the claymation sequence, which was actually done in Blender. Special Intros